doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Two Shizuka-chan
The Two Shizuka-chan (人のしずかちゃん, Futari no Shizuka-chan) is an episode from the 1979 series. Plot Shizuka asks Nobita to go shopping with her after school, which he accepts. But on his way home, Gian and Suneo ask him to play a video game at Suneo's house. Nobita remembers that he's supposed to go shopping and refuses, but Gian forces him to go. Nobita runs home and sees Doraemon chasing after another Doraemon, who is running out of the house. Doraemon makes the other Doraemon (who is very rude and harsh) disappear and says that he used a gadget to create a clone of himself. Nobita uses the gadget to clone himself, then sends the clone to Suneo's house along with Doraemon while he goes shopping. At the mall, Shizuka asks Nobita to help her choose what to buy. He then gets an idea and creates a clone of her. Shizuka is a little freaked out at first when she sees it, but then she and the clone go and shop with Nobita tagging along behind them. Shizuka asks the clone what to buy and the clone says that the one Nobita chose is babyish and tells Shizuka to get the other. Nobita gets mad at this. He gets all kinds of dresses but Shizuka's clone keeps criticizing him and asks Shizuka why she brought a boy with such bad taste to shop with her. Meanwhile, at Suneo's house, Doraemon and Nobita are losing to Gian and Suneo in the video game. Nobita says that this is boring and lies down on the floor. At the store, Nobita picks out a dress and shows Shizuka the dress, but it turns out that he had mistook another girl for Shizuka, though the girl takes the dress anyway. The two Shizukas come and the clone tells Nobita that why can't he see the difference between Shizuka and another girl, and tells him he should be able to tell which girl is Shizuka by her clothes. Nobita then apologizes but Shizuka looks at him with a hurt look on her face. Back at Suneo's house, Nobita and Doraemon have lost again and Nobita gets really mad and unplugs the video game. Gian and gets really angry and goes to beat him, while Suneo is amazed at Nobita's behaviour. Back at the store, Nobita is sitting alone when he hears Shizuka protesting on something. The clone is arguing with her and tells her to get a dress which Shizuka doesn't like. Shizuka then tries to get rid of it with the gadget but Shizuka's clone knocks it to the ground. Nobita picks it and turns around, but then sees that he can't tell the difference between the two Shizukas. He asks them some questions to which both of them give correct answers. He then asks loudly if Shizuka likes him. One Shizuka blushes and remains quiet, while the other yells at him that how can someone like such a stupid boy like him, but then realizes she has given herself away. Nobita then gives the gadget to the actual Shizuka. As Nobita and Shizuka return home in the evening, he apologizes for the 'embarrassing' question he asked, and Shizuka blushes again. But he forgets to remove the Nobita at Suneo's house, who is seen fighting with Gian with Doraemon and Suneo trying to stop them. Characters *Doraemon *Nobita Nobi *Shizuka Minamoto *Suneo Honekawa *Takeshi Gouda Gadgets used Names in different languages Video 漫画 大山版ドラえもん 第話 二人のしずかちゃん Gallery Trivia *In the Hindi dub, this episode is called Two Shizukas. *In the Hindi version, the part where Nobita has a vision of Shizuka in a dress was cut because the dress was too revealing. *The console in Suneo's house looks similar to the original PlayStation. vi:Có đến hai bạn Shizuka zh:兩個靜香 Category:Episodes Category:1979 anime episodes Category:Episodes centered around Shizuka